Juste un mot
by vansha
Summary: OS pas très joyeux. Il y a des choses qu'il faut dire, d'autres que l'on doit garder pour soi. Roxas s'est enfermé seul dans son mal être, ses propres ténèbres. Pourtant, malgré la peur du lendemain, il doit continuer à avancer, et profiter de l'instant présent...AkuRoku.


_**Salutations ! **_

_**Voici un petit OS, assez pessimiste il faut bien le reconnaitre (faut dire, vu ce que j'écoutais en écrivant, ça ne m'étonne même pas -_-) bon, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop OOC, j'ai un peu de mal avec les caractères…en même temps ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué à KH (il faut que je m'y remette…dès que j'aurais le temps ^^).**_

_**Mon but étant de m'améliorer, si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Important :**__** mis à part le texte (donc le scénar) les perso et l'univers de KH sont à SE et Disney !**_

_**Pairing :**__** AkuRoku (ouais, c'est pas très innovant ^^ si vous en avez des sympa…=D)**_

_**Rating :**__** Je ne sais jamais…je mets T, ça devrais être bon.**_

* * *

Il m'arrive d'avoir peur quand viens le matin, car je me demande alors si je serai encore là demain. Cette crainte, je ne l'avais pas avant de l'avoir rencontré. Je me foutais de l'avenir autant que du passé. Et comme souvent en ce moment, je flippe. Alors je me détache de ses bras, quitte le lit et m'empare d'une feuille. Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller en allumant la lampe. Ce n'est pas grave, le rayon qui filtre à travers les volets suffira. Sa lumière caresse mes mains de sa chaleur, c'est agréable. Je n'aime pas mes bras. Ils sont striés par les marques de moments difficiles. Je tire sur mes manches pour les cacher. C'est mieux ainsi. Je saisi le stylo, prêt à laisser mes pensées dériver. Le papier se meuble rapidement de mots issus de mon esprit abimé. Comme un drogué en manque, je tremble, impatient d'atteindre un quelconque soulagement. Je laisse mes pensées affluer et étreindre la surface blanche, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_« Je t'écris ces mots car je ne sais plus ce que je suis. Tout s'écroule progressivement autour de moi. Tout. Ma vie, mes souvenirs, mon monde. Tout ce que j'ai construit vole en éclat, et les morceaux se fichent dans ma chair sans que je puisse les enlever. D'ici peu, il en restera des cicatrices, des traces indélébiles. C'est tout. Je ne peux même pas garder un peu de toi. Ta chaleur, ta voix, ton odeur se fondront dans mon néant et je ne les retrouverais jamais. Dans mon monde d'illusions tu es un roi, presque un dieu. Dans le tiens je n'ai aucune place. _

_Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que je pouvais bien représenter pour toi. Suis-je une âme de passage ? Un ami proche ? _

_Quand vas-tu me répondre ? J'en ai assez d'avoir peur, assez d'attendre, d'angoisser. »_

Je me retourne. Il dort encore. Mes doigts fébriles enchainent les phrases sur le papier, encore, encore et encore. Il parle dans son sommeil, il dit des choses inaudibles. Je suis un imbécile. Je gâche de précieuses minutes. Je pourrais retourner me lover contre lui, profiter du temps qu'il reste. Mais à quoi bon ? Puisque quelqu'un d'autre sera à ma place d'ici peu. Je connais tant et si peu à la fois de lui. J'ai conscience de ma position, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir accès à sa couche. Pas le premier non plus. Pourtant ça me convenais. Ma vie est si complexe. D'un moment à l'autre on peut m'envoyer au combat. Je peux tomber, me faire tuer. Je ne connais pas la stabilité. C'est à cause de cela que je l'ai choisi. Mais maintenant je réalise que je suis humain, malgré tout. Je ne suis pas une machine à tuer, ni un animal. Je veux simplement vivre. Je le veux lui. Et c'est tout. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance je ressens le besoin d'aimer et être aimé en retour.

_« J'espère que tu me pardonnera, nous nous étions pourtant bien mis d'accords, pas de sentiments entre nous. J'ai failli. Pardon. »_

Comme à chaque fois que je suis trop proche de quelqu'un un besoin intense de fuir m'envahi. Il faut que je parte, que je disparaisse, car ma défense s'est fracturée. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Il me suffirait de ramasser mes affaires, franchir la porte et ne plus revenir. Alors je me trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que cette fois je ne peux pas. Le simple fait d'envisager une telle chose me met les larmes aux yeux. Ma dépendance s'accroit de jour en jour. J'aurai dû arrêter. Il est désormais trop tard. Je me suis enchainé tout seul. Mon châtiment sera éternel. A moins que je meure.

Mon cœur bat fort, trop fort. Mes doigts ont du mal à tenir le crayon. En fait, tout mon être tremble. Je me suis perdu. Personne ne peut me sauver, je suis foutu. Je voulais juste quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, pour oublier, se laisser porter. J'ai fait erreur. Il est mon idéal, son seul défaut est son instabilité. Mais au fond, je le suis également. Ça nous a rapprochés. Beaucoup trop. Cette proximité me sera fatale.

Sans lui je crève, je dépéris. Il est devenu ma lumière, le seul capable de rendre ma vie intéressante, de l'embellir. Depuis que je le connais, j'accueille avec joie mes permissions, je les attends même avec impatience. Je dis bonjour avec le sourire, je chante, je rie.

Cependant, je sais que je suis dans une impasse. Et lorsque j'y pense, je me dis que je ferais mieux de me tailler les veines.

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je me lève, m'accroche au bureau. Je suffoque tandis que mes jambes me ramènent à terre. Vais-je enfin mourir ? S'en rendra-t-il compte ? Sera-t-il triste ?

On s'est disputé une fois, pour pas grand-chose. J'étais en tort, pourtant c'est lui qui a demandé pardon. Ce jour-là, il m'a confié qu'il serait prêt à beaucoup pour moi. Je compterais donc pour lui ? Si j'expirais maintenant, se lèverait-il pour me prendre dans ses bras, une dernière fois ? Puis-je à ce point troubler son sommeil ? Ai-je au moins un petit impact dans sa vie ?

Je ne parviens pas à me calmer, je vais y rester, c'est sûr. Je repense à ma vie, ma vie pourrie. Mes parents qui n'ont rien compris, m'ont mis dehors parce que j'étais gay. Mon frère qui a fini par m'oublier. Mes amis qui m'ont tourné le dos. Mon premier amour qui m'a rejeté. Mon premier mec qui m'a trompé. Les élèves qui m'ont bizuté. Mes collègues qui me regardent de travers. Je les hais, je les déteste tous, tous autant qu'ils sont. Sauf lui, mon ami, mon…amour.

J'en ai assez, qu'on m'achève. Je ne suis bon pour personne.

Je gémis, mon visage dégouline de transpiration. Je ne serais pas mort au combat, mais bêtement, sur le plancher de cette chambre mal rangée. Finalement, j'ai été con jusqu'au bout.

Mes yeux glissent sur mon texte, je ne vois qu'un mot, un seul et unique mot.

_« Pardon »_

Je pleure. Pardon. Pardon d'avoir été si nul. Maman, papa, frangin, tous ceux que j'ai déçus. Pardon. Je vous en prie, ne m'oubliez pas car je ne veux pas disparaître à jamais. Axel, ne m'en veut pas mais j'en suis désormais certain, je t'aime. Vous tous, pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Des mains se posent sur mes cuisses, je les reconnaitrais entre mille. Ce sont les siennes, je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever. Je quitte le sol. Il m'allonge en douceur sur la couette moelleuse. Il me caresse les cheveux.

« Calme toi Roxas, tu fais une crise d'angoisse, ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer. Je suis là, je reste avec toi. »

Sa voix, je veux l'entendre. Je veux qu'il parle à nouveaux, même pour dire n'importe quoi. Il est si doux. Je sens la pression relâcher son étreinte sur mon corps. Il baise mes joues humides, laisse courir ses doigts sur mon corps bouillant. Il est là rien que pour moi. Il est à moi. Ce présent-là, je ne veux pas qu'il cesse. Je suis accro. Je suis en manque. J'en veux encore et encore, j'en veux plus. Mon rythme cardiaque redevient normal. Je me laisse aller. Je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être demain mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là. Je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'ignore s'il est franc, mais je veux y croire. Croire que je ne suis pas seul, dans cet amour. Il frôle mes cicatrices, preuves d'un ancien mal être, que je ne vivrais plus. Pas besoin de les cacher, je veux qu'il me voie et m'accepte tout entier. L'un contre l'autre, l'un devenant l'autre. J'ai juste envie de me fondre en lui, de ne faire qu'une seule et même personne. Je me fous de vivre ou mourir du moment qu'il reste prêt de moi. S'il m'aime tant mieux, sinon, je continuerai malgré tout, car il est devenu mon opium.

Mon texte est resté à l'abandon sur le parquet. Il ne l'a pas vu. Il ne le lira jamais. Un jour, je lui dirais tout. Mais de vive voix.

J'ai mis le feu à la lettre, je l'ai regardé se consumer lentement. Elle a disparu, emportant avec elle le poids de mes sentiments.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un ordre. Comme d'habitude j'ignore si je reviendrais. Mais je ferais de mon mieux car il y a des choses que je dois dire.

Avant de partir, je lui ai tout de même laissé un message, au cas où. Ce n'est qu'un mot, mais il exprime beaucoup de chose à mes yeux. C'est un concentré de mes émotions, de la joie qu'il m'a apporté, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais songé à lui dire, alors qu'il est le seul à m'avoir tendu la main.

_« Merci »_

* * *

_**Voiiiiilà ! Fini ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop déprimant (j'ai fait pas mal de corrections donc normalement c'est moins sombre qu'à la base ^^ (Roxas s'ouvrait les veines, j'ai viré ça, même moi j'arrivais pas à lire ce passage))**_

_**J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, c'est loin très loin d'être parfait ^^ j'espère que ça a tout de même plu (sinon bah tant pis…je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ^^)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
